In internal combustion engines with a turbocharger there is a conflict of objectives between operating the internal combustion engine with as low as possible a fuel consumption and operating the motor vehicle with sound driving characteristics, such as for example quick reaction when actuating the accelerator. As low as possible a fuel consumption can be achieved when a blow-off valve is opened wide while the best driving characteristics are achieved with the blow-off valve closed.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.